Of Gondor, Of Men
by Alyss Madigan
Summary: A brief look at where Boromir's heart lies.


_So here it is! The story I said was going to be my first! It took a while to write because I had no idea where I wanted it to go, but in the silence of the building where I work a story came to me... I liked it and I hope you do too! Review please, I need to know how I am doing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, Faramir and Boromir are not my characters; Mara, Gwynithilia and Einin (eye - neen) are mine._

_Note: I was told that big blocks of text make eyes bleed, so I fixed it... Tell me if this works for ya'll!_

* * *

The citadel was quiet this night, most had gone to bed dreaming away the world as they slept. How Boromir envied them the easiness of how they seemed to forget the darkness that waited on their doorsteps. High above the city, at the very edge of the courtyard, beyond the white tree, he stood watching the white ruins of Osgiliath glitter in the moon light.

Loud laughter drifted back to Boromir, shocking him out of his stupor, but he did not break his gaze until his brother Faramir clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing over here away from the party?" He asked smiling. Boromir could not help but smile as well, "Because you have captivated all the interesting and beautiful women with your tales." He said, laughter playing at every word. Faramir's smile got bigger, "Well, come back to the party and I may share with you." at this he grabbed his older brothers shoulder and steered him towards the crowd of nobles and nobles wives and nobles wives daughters.

Lord Denethor had arranged this party to celebrate his sons victory over the orcs at Osgiliath: or rather Boromir's victory. Denethor out of swelling pride for his eldest son had invited more people than were able to fit in the throne room. So the celebration was to be outside in the courtyard: all day the servants worked on the food to be eaten, the music to be played and the lanterns to be hung, there were so many lanterns infact, that when Boromir was pushed back into the bright circle, he had to blink several times before he could see properly."What's the matter brother? Getting old?" Faramir teased, Boromir smiled back at his brother while tripping the young servant trying to pass the brothers unnoticed.

His silver tray full of refreshments for the guests flew up into the air, dots of red wine sprinkled Faramir's face, but Lady Gwynethilia caught most of the drink. She screamed in horror as the wine soaked her pale pink dress: quickly her green eyes scanned the nearest group of people, looking for the culprit. Her eyes fell on a silver tray, but no server was to be found, and though she didn't know it, no sons of Denethor either.

Faramir watched Lady Gwynithilia from his place in the crowd, Boromir a few paces to the right. "Of course it would be the meanest lady in Gondor." The older brother muttered, "Even if she knew it was you, she would do nothing but shower you in empty compliments." Faramir said turning around to face Boromir who was looking at him with a curious expression. "She has hopes that you will marry her daughter, Mara." Faramir said. Now Boromir remembered, he shuddered, "I could not spend my entire life with such a woman." he said.

"I admit, she is beautiful. But she is also loud, rude and seems to thrive on torturing other women who grovel at her feet." Mara at that moment glided by the brothers brushing against Boromir's shoulder, she was _very_ beautiful in her green dress. Faramir nudged Boromir and nodded at the woman who stood next to Mara, "Einin there is a very confident woman. Though I have not had the chance to speak with her this night, I do not know her character as much as I would wish." Boromir studied the lady that his little brother had pointed out, she was very pretty with her brown hair falling down in a long braid against the back of her blue gown. Her chin was raised, and her hazel eyes seemed to challenge the men who came too close... Boromir shook his head.

No, he would not think of marrying at this time, he couldn't. He wouldn't. So why was he still staring? Einin turned her gaze on him catching him in the act of goggling, she gave him a small smile before she turned to speak to an elderly woman who had come up to her. Boromir heard a snort of laughter to his right, "What are you laughing at?" he snapped at Faramir who held up his hands, "Nothing." he didn't say anything else, he just walked away. Boromir watched him circumnavigate the crowd, right around to where Einin was now sitting, he couldn't move fast enough, Faramir was whispering into her ear and she was smiling.

This meant Boromir could do only one thing, but before he was able to make a silent escape he saw Faramir hold his arm out for the lady who took it with a laugh. Boromir shook his head of the fluttering thoughts in his head and stomped off. He did not know where he was going, all he knew was that he was running from the desire of having a wife, of having children; he wanted them so badly but pushed them away fiercly telling himself he wouldn't do anyone any favors if he went off to war, died and left a family behind. If he was to marry, he would do so after the war, if he survived, so he could always be there for a wife and children.

Boromir looked up, he was in the middle of a cobbled street, the circle below the citadel by the looks of it.

Laughter sounded behind him, quickly he hid in the nearest alley and waited for the couple to pass, the brush of clothing that told him they were walking stopped. Boromir peeked around the corner to see who it was, to his surprise it was Faramir and Einin was not with him. The older brother stepped of the shadows revealing himself, Faramir smiled when he saw him, "Excellent news brother. I think Einin has had her eye on you for quite some time now." he said this as if he were expecting Boromir to celebrate with him, but saw that his brother didn't even crack a believable smile. "Boromir?" Boromir looked away, "You know where I stand on this." he said, Faramir sighed.

"I thought you had gotten over that." he said, "Boromir, you-" Boromir cut him off, "I'm not doing it because I'm afraid for myself." He snapped, "I'm doing it because if I die I'll leave a shattered heart behind. I'm fighting so that heart will remain intact." he sighed, "To poetic?" Faramir laughed at this, clapping a hand on Boromir's shoulder, "Not at all brother. You're so noble, poetic and goodlooking that our descendants and the peoples of Middle Earth will not be able to resist singing about you." it was an attempt to cheer his brother up, the response he got was so predictable of his brother that it surprised Faramir. "Another reason why I fight. The coming generations will remember, they will sing songs of Gondor." Boromir paused, "Songs of Gondor, of Men."

Together the brothers walked back to the party, leaving a smiling Einin behind in the shadows of an alley, "May you fight bravely, and act chivalrously wherever you are led Captain of Gondor. And may songs be sung of you from this day forth."

* * *

_So there you have it folks! Short, I know, but I like short stories. Please, again, Review! =]_

_Alyss M._


End file.
